BESIDE YOU
by Abbey Woo
Summary: Dengarkan aku, aku akan kembali lagi. Tapi nanti… Ketika aku sudah menjadi orang yang besar dan sukses, ketika aku sudah mampu untuk menjagamu sendiri tanpa bantuan orang lain - Huang Zitao. You made a promise that you'll come back soon,bring me back to you - Zhang Yixing. TaoLay! Huang Zitao X Zhang Yixing.


**Present by,**

 **.**

 **Chaca Woo**

 **.**

 **Beside You**

 **.**

 **.**

Tao menyusun barang-barangnya ke dalam koper besar diatas tempat tidur, tanpa menghiraukan tatapan sedih dari Yixing yang hanya mampu membeku melihatnya. Tao berusaha mengacuhkan keberadaan pemuda manis itu namun Tao tidak bisa. Ia tidak mampu mengabaikan Yixing, dengan helaan nafas berat ia menghadap kearah Yixing yang tadi berdiri dibelakangnya.

 **Sakit**. Itu yang Tao rasakan kala mata hitamnya bersitatap dengan manik coklat yang tengah berkaca-kaca itu.

" _I've got a ticket to_ _Qingdao_ , ke tempat dimana aku seharusnya berada," Ucapnya pelan. Tao masih menatap Yixing yang mengigit bibirnya,menahan isakan yang mungkin akan terdengar di telinga Tao.

"Besok aku akan pergi Xing, pesawatku terbang pukul 10 pagi," Sambungnya lagi dan kembali kesunyian yang ada. Yixing masih bungkam dan Tao terlalu benci dengan diamnya Yixing, ia memilih Yixing menangis,memarahinya,memukulnya atau apa saja asalkan bukan bungkamnya Yixing.

Tao kembali mengemasi barang-barangnya membelakangi Yixing yang ternyata airmata telah mengalir dari kedua bola matanya, sebisa mungkin ia menahan isak tangisnya agar tidak lolos lewat bibirnya.

Melihat Tao yang telah selesai mengemasi barangnya membuat Yixing sadar bahwa Tao akan benar-benar pergi meninggalkannya disini, **sendiri**.

"Jangan pernah pergi," Kata Yixing pelan yang membuat bahu Tao menegang. Suara lirih itu begitu menyayat hatinya. Tao dapat merasakan Yixing berusaha keras agar kalimat itu dapat ia ucapkan.

Tao membalikan tubuhnya, ia dapat melihat lelehan airmata yang mengotori wajah manis Yixing dan tubuh Yixing yang bergetar menahan tangisnya.

"Ku mohon,Tao. Aku sangat memohon jangan pernah pergi meninggalkan ku," Ucapnya lagi ditengah tangisnya yang hebat.

Tao membeku. Ia tau dan ia sadar bahwa kali ini Yixing akan benar-benar **sendiri**. Banyak sekali kalimat yang ingin Tao ucapkan untuk menenangkan Yixing namun kata-kata itu terkunci dalam bibirnya, karena ia yakin Yixing tidak membutuhkan berbagai macam kalimat menenangkan. Yang Yixing butuhkan adalah **Dia. Huang Zitao** bukan rangkaian kalimat.

"Aku— sebenarnya aku tidak ingin pergi meninggalkanmu Xing," Yixing masih menatap wajah Tao yang terukir raut lelah.

"Tapi aku sudah tidak sanggup lagi Xing, Aku sudah tidak mampu lagi bertahan disini," Sambungnya lagi, Tao kemudian dengan pelan tapi pasti meraih tubuh Yixing yang bergetar hebat kedalam pelukkannya. Ia bisa merasakan airmata Yixing yang membasahi dadanya, dengan erat dipeluknya tubuh Yixing yang kini mengurus.

" _Don't ever leave, please…_ " Bisiknya lagi yang membuat setetes airmata lolos dari manik hitam Tao. Tao semakin mengeratkan pelukkannya, ia tidak ingin pergi namun keadaan memaksanya harus meninggalkan pemuda yang sangat ia cintai.

Tao melepas pelukkanya lalu menangkup wajah Yixing yang memerah dengan kedua tangannya untuk melihat rupa pemuda manis yang masih memejamkan matanya,enggan untuk melihat wajah Tao.

"Xing—Yixing. Tatap aku," Pinta Tao, dengan perlahan Yixing membuka kedua matanya. Menatap manik hitam yang sama terlukanya seperti dia. Tao tersenyum lalu menghapus airmata yang mengotori wajah manis Yixing.

"Dengarkan aku, aku akan kembali lagi. Tapi nanti… Ketika aku sudah menjadi orang yang besar dan sukses, ketika aku sudah mampu untuk menjagamu sendiri tanpa bantuan orang lain. Aku akan menjemputmu. Maukah kamu menungguku,Xing?" Tanya Tao, ia menggenggam tangan Yixing dengan erat sedangkan Yixing dapat melihat kesungguhan dalam mata Tao. Dan tanpa ragu ia mengangguk, menyanggupi permintaan Tao.

"Aku akan menunggumu,Tao. Aku pasti akan menunggumu," Jawabnya dengan senyum manis berdimple yang terukir diwajahnya. Tao tersenyum lega, Ia akan menjemput Yixing dengan segera. Ia tidak akan menyia-nyiakan waktu untuk secepatnya membawa pemuda manis ini ke dalam rengkuhannya.

"Aku mencintaimu Xing—sangat mencintaimu," Bisik Tao ditelinga Yixing, ia membawa tubuh itu kedalam pelukannya dan Yixing tanpa diminta membalas pelukkan Tao. Karena ia yakin ini bukan pelukkan terakhir mereka.

"Aku juga lebih mencintaimu Zitao,"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Yixing membaringkan tubuhnya di atas rumput di taman belakang tempat biasa ia menghabiskan waktu ketika ia jenuh dengan kegiatan yang tidak ada habisnya.

Ia menatap birunya langit dan putihnya awan yang bergerak dengan lamban, ia mengangkat tangannya seolah jemarinya mampu meraih gumpalan awan itu. Namun, ia tau itu tak akan mungkin. Memang terlihat dekat namun sebenarnya sangat sulit untuk digapai.

" _So close but so far away,_ "

Yixing menaruh tangan kanannya diatas dada,merasakan jantungnya yang berdetak cepat ketika selintas nama seorang **Huang Zitao** ada di kepalanya.

" _I wish you was beside me_ ," Bisiknya pada sang angin.

 _ **Ditempat lain,diwaktu yang sama**_

 **Huang Zitao. Zitao**. Ya sekarang itu lah panggilannya, tidak ada lagi Tao ataupun Taozi. Seorang Zitao kini berdiri di beranda kamarnya. Menatap langit yang begitu cerah, langit biru yang terlukis dengan indah dan awan yang selalu mendampinginya.

Senyum kecil terukir diwajahnya kala melihat sepasang burung gereja yang sedang bercengkrama di batang pohon gingko yang sengaja ditanam ayahnya.

" _Can you hear me_?" Gumamnya seraya menyentuh dadanya, detak jantungnya berpacu cepat ketika mengingat seseorang yang jauh disana.

" _I wish I was beside you_ ,"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jam telah menunjukkan pukul sebelas malam namun entah mengapa mata coklat Yixing enggan untuk terpejam,padahal ia sudah meminum pil tidur tapi sepertinya matanya tidak bisa berkerjasama.

Ia lalu beranjak dari tidurnya kemudian duduk seraya menatap sekeliling kamarnya lalu menghela nafas berat. Dulu, ketika Zitao masih bersamanya ia akan memeluk Yixing yang tidak bisa tidur hingga ia jatuh tertidur dalam dekapannya yang hangat.

Namun kenyataan menampar Yixing untuk kembali mengingat bahwa sekarang ia sendiri, tanpa seorang **Huang Zitao**.

" _My heart wants you to come home_ ," Ucap Yixing. Ia tau tak akan ada yang bisa mendengar ucapannya, tapi ia yakin tuhan akan mendengar ucapannya.

Yixing menghirup nafas lalu menghembuskannya pelan, ia kembali merebahkan tubuhnya diatas kasur di raihnya frame yang berisikan potret dirinya yang tersenyum manis kearah kamera dengan Zitao yang memeluknya dari belakang.

Yixing mencoba mencari kalimat yang tepat untuk meyakinkan diri bahwa suatu saat nanti, Zitao akan kembali dan membawa dirinya untuk kembali bersama lagi.

" _You made a promise that you'll come back soon,bring me back to you_ ," Yixing memejamkan matanya perlahan dengan mendekap frame photo itu didadanya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Cahaya pagi matahari dengan malu-malu menyinari wajah tampan Zitao, mengerang pelan ia mengerjabkan matanya lalu menatap seluruh isi kamarnya.

 _Masih sama_ , tidak ada yang berubah dari dua bulan yang lalu juga tidak ada seseorang bernama **Zhang Yixing**. Ia masih berada dikamarnya di Qingdao tempat dimana ia dilahirkan. Berdecak pelan ia meraih segelas air putih yang memang disediakan diatas nakas samping tempat tidurnya , menegak isinya hingga tandas lalu menaruh gelas itu kembali.

"Aku berharap aku memang mempunyai kekuatan untuk mengendalikan waktu _and I wish that I could rewind_ ," Zitao berucap seraya menatap potret seorang **Zhang Yixing** yang ia pajang dikamarnya.

Zitao beranjak bangun untuk membersihkan diri ke kamar mandi tak berapa lama ia keluar lalu memilih satu stel tuxedo berwarna hitam yang memang sudah disiapkan oleh ibunya dari jauh hari.

Ia menatap pantulan dirinya di dalam kaca, seorang pemuda bertubuh tinggi dan berwajah tampan yang tampak sempurna dalam balutan tuxedo hitam yang menambah charismanya. Ia tersenyum ahh tidak lebih tepatnya menyeringai lalu menepuk bahunya seolah tidak boleh ada debu yang berani menempel pada pakaiannya.

"It's show time," Desisnya pelan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Five years later…**

 **.**

 **.**

Malam hari ini, langit terlihat tampak begitu indah dengan bintang yang bertaburan juga bulan yang bersinar begitu terang sehingga membuat lelaki berumur 28 tahun itu tersenyum hingga dimple di pipinya terlihat.

Ia berjalan kaki menyusuri salah satu tempat wisata yang selalu ramai dikunjungi penduduk dalam maupun luar negeri. Kaki jenjangnya dengan ringan melangkah dan matanya berbinar ketika melihat-lihat sekelilingnya, hingga manik coklatnya tanpa sengaja melihat salah satu LCD TV besar yang sengaja di taruh dipusat tempat wisata itu.

Itu Zitao, **Huang Zitao.** Direktur utama salah satu perusahaan ternama di china yang bergerak dalam bidang fashion, sedang diwawancarai oleh banyak reporter.

"Kamu semakin tampan juga dewasa sekarang, tak terasa lima tahun telah berlalu," Yixing tersenyum kala melihat wajah Zitao yang semakin tampan dan dewasa itu, ia bisa merasakan charisma juga wibawa seorang Zitao walau hanya lewat media televisi.

Kini Zitao menjadi orang sukses dan namanya menjadi perbincangan diseluruh negeri,banyak yang tak menduga bahwa Zitao yang dulunya hanya seorang pemuda manja menjadi lelaki yang begitu sempurna dan tak sedikit yang ingin menjadi pendamping hidupnya di usia yang hampir mencapai kepala tiga.

Yixing kembali melanjutkan langkahnya setelah puas menatap wajah Zitao, jujur saja selama lima tahun ini tak sedikit lelaki maupun wanita yang menawarkan cinta untuknya akan tetapi Yixing masih berpegang teguh bahwa Zitao akan kembali kesini menjemputnya. Karena Zitao telah berjanji akan membawanya pulang. Dan Yixing yakin Zitao pasti menepati janjinya.

Langkah kakinya terhenti, tubuhnya seakan membeku, manik coklatnya membesar ketika visual nyata itu tertangkap retina matanya. Tubuhnya semakin membeku kala dengan perlahan visual itu mendekati dirinya dengan senyum yang terukir di wajah tampannya.

"Selamat malam **Zhang Yixing** ," Sapanya dengan suara lembut, Yixing masih terkejut. Ia tidak percaya bahwa orang itu kini berdiri dihadapannya.

"Tidak ada sambutan untukku? Sebuah pelukkan atau ciuman misalnya?" Tanpa diminta lagi Yixing dengan cepat memeluk tubuh tinggi itu, ia berharap jika ini mimpi ia tidak ingin terbangun dan memilih terjebak dalam mimpi indah ini.

Tapi kehangatan tubuh ini nyata, wangi musk yang menyegarkan ini nyata, apalagi ketika kedua tangan itu ikut mendekap tubuhnya yang memang lebih kecil dari tubuh tinggi ini.

" **Tao—Huang Zitao**. Ini benar-benar dirimu kan? Tolong katakan kalau ini bukan hanya mimpi," Bisik Yixing memohon. Zitao terkekeh lalu menjauhkan tubuhnya demi melihat paras manis lelaki yang ia tinggalkan dulu.

"Ya, ini bukan mimpi sayang… Aku Huang Zitao, pemuda lima tahun lalu yang pergi meninggalkanmu tetapi berjanji akan kembali lagi menjemputmu," Balas Zitao, senyum bahagia berkembang di wajah manis itu tanpa sadar jika butiran bening mengalir dari manik coklatnya.

Dengan lembut Zitao menghapus air yang keluar dari bolamata Yixing, lalu mengecup kedua kelopak mata Yixing.

"Jangan menangis lagi, sekarang aku sudah bisa menjagamu sendiri Xing. Aku menjemput dan akan membawamu bersamaku,"

"Aku begitu merindukanmu Tao, hingga aku tidak percaya jika sekarang didepanku ini benar-benar dirimu," Yixing masih tidak percaya jika Zitao kini berada didepannya, benar-benar berada didepannya.

Dibawah lampu jalan yang bersinar menerangi tubuh keduanya. Perlahan Zitao merengkuh pinggang Yixing lalu mencium bibir tebal yang ia rindukan, kecupan manis yang lama tak pernah ia rasakan. Melumat bibir itu dengan penuh cinta yang juga dibalas Yixing penuh kerinduan tanpa perduli ratusan mata yang memandang mereka, karena mereka ingin semua orang tau bahwa mereka berdua saling memiliki satu sama lain.

Dengan tidak rela Zitao melepas pagutannya, menyeka pelan bibir Yixing yang sedikit membengkak dan memerah tanpa melewatkan rona merah yang juga menghiasi wajah Yixing.

"Aku menepati janjiku bukan?" Bisik Zitao didepan wajah Yixing,karena ia kini menyatukan keningnya di kening Yixing.

"Ya, kamu menepatinya Zitao. Terima kasih telah kembali untuk membawaku bersamamu,aku sangat mencintaimu **Huang Zitao** ," Yixing berkata seraya menikmati tatapan lembut yang Zitao berikan.

"Aku juga berterima kasih karena kamu masih setia menungguku Xing, aku lebih mencintaimu **Zhang Yixing** _, I wish I was beside you_ ,"

"And now you'll be beside me,now and forever,"

Dan malam itu kebahagiaan tak terhingga telah mereka rasakan, penantian mereka tidak terbuang percuma. Dengan senyum yang tak henti terukir diwajah keduanya mereka menyusuri jalan dibawah lampu kota dengan tangan yang saling menggenggam erat.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _When we both wake up underneath the same sun, time stops I wish that I could rewind_

 _So close but so far away…_

 _She lies awake, trying to find the word to say_

 _I wish I was… I wish I was beside you…_

 **FIN**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Yeheeeet… Ada yang kangen moment Tao sama Yixing? Kalau ada berarti kita sama hihi, aku bikin ff ini gak ada maksud apa-apa cuman ngambil bagian ketika Tao memutuskan untuk pergi dan yah intinya meninggalkan Yixing sendiri karena yang lain juga pergi. Aku gak menyalahkan Tao ataupun SM itu kan hak dia kita hanya bisa berdoa yang terbaik aja semoga mereka masing-masing sukses.

Btw, tulisan yang miring itu sebenarnya lirik lagu dan tebak lagunya siapa? Jeng jeng jeng **5 second of summer** dong hehe aku kan fans berat mereka, ada yang suka juga gak? Kalau ada mari kita berteman haha judulnya sama kayak judul ceritanya dan liriknya pun nyambung gitu sama cerita ini. Coba deh baca sambil dengerin lagu itu, dijamin deh ngena banget sakitnya hihi. Gak bosen untuk ngingatin supaya review karena aku merasa karyaku dihargai dengan review kalian, oke? Doa kan mood ku bagus untuk bikin ff lagi, Bubyeee~

With Love,

Chaca Woo


End file.
